I Will Wait You Here, Honey
by GirlBender
Summary: "Te esperaré aquí mismo Naruto, y no importa cuantos años pasen. Porque mi corazón es tuyo, y solo tu lo puedes llenar así". Hinata's POV/ One-Shot/ NARUHINA!


_**Konichiwa, mis queridos lectores! **_

_**¿Y**__ por donde debería comenzar?_ creo que por presentarme. Yo soy GirlBender, y aquí les entrego **mi primer one-shot de NaruHina**... de Naruto, a decir verdad. Quizás no esté muy bien, pero es que tenía algo de miedo por no poder expresarlo bien... y es que sinceramente, no he visto todo el anime,ni las peliculas, ni el manga... pero en fin, espero que les agrade, y _**dejen sus reviews, por favor!**_

_¡Son gratis y me suben el autoestima! XD_

* * *

**Y **aún lo hago. Aún te recuerdo.

A lo largo de nuestras vidas, existen muchas personas a las cuales conocemos: Quizás a un vecino o un par de amigos en preescolar; tal vez solo se trate de un compañero para estudiar o simplemente de las personas que encontramos en nuestro primer trabajo. Y sea de una mala o buena manera, son pocas las personas que se impregnan a nuestra vida, son muy pocas las que en realidad recordaremos por siempre. Y es que la mente humana es maravillosa, pero tarde o temprano pierde su vigor, tal y como lo hace cada pequeña célula en esta vida, todo, incluyendo la memoria, tiene un límite y tiene un final.

Yo siempre fui muy tímida, por cuestiones de las preferencias de mi padre y todo ese menosprecio por parte de la gente de mi clan. Casi nunca logré hacer amigos, pues constantemente tartamudeaba o no sabía que responder. A veces me decían cumplidos y yo me sonrojaba drásticamente, por cuestiones como esas las personas no se volvían a acercar a mí jamás. Uno que otro chico o chica decidieron apoyarme en todo; entre ellos los de mi preciado equipo: mis queridos amigos, Kiba y Shino.

_"Cuando te miro, me siento fuerte, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa… que hasta yo valgo algo."_

Más no solo me impactaron ellos. Existieron más personas que lograron una parte de mi corazón marcar. Un ejemplo fue mi primo, quién creía que merecía mucho más que yo. Él siempre me odiaba y me insultaba, incluso un par de veces, vanamente intentó asesinarme. Pero eso con el tiempo fue cambiando, y pronto él también llegó a ser alguien a quien aprecié muchísimo.

Y mientras recuerdo todo esto, alguien más viene a mi mente. Se trata de mi primera maestra, una de las primeras que abogaron por un ser tan frágil y patético como yo. Ella tenía cabellos ondulados, piel blanca y unos curiosos ojos rojos; usaba un extraño vestido usualmente, y su nombre… su hermoso nombre era Kurenai. Así mismo recuerdo a unos últimos pocos, tales como mi hermana Hanabi, mi padre Hiashi y alguno que otro que me hicieron algún mal. He de aclarar que no guardo rencor alguno contra las personas, es solo que mi subconsciente les atesora así, como simples individuos que me quisieron dañar. Tampoco me quejo de todo en mi vida, porque gracias a todo lo malo es que aparece lo demás.

Y entre esas otras cosas de las cuales pocas te hacen cambiar… entre esas iba mi gran amigo, mi salvador, mi luz y mi guía, mi gran inspiración. Aquel hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca, tal y como lo calificaban todos los demás, aquellos que siempre le subestimaron y no se fijaron ni un segundo en su mejora y grandeza. Ese hermoso, muy sensual y cautivador joven con un par de ojos más azules que el mismo cielo, y de alborotados cabellos más brillantes que el radiante sol: amante del color naranja y gran admirador de la sopa ramen. Aquel valiente shinobi que daría su vida por los desvalidos, cuyo sueño desde muy chico había sido convertirse en el mejor Hokage. Ese mismo que entrenaba hasta el cansancio con tal de recibir una sola muestra de aprobación, que jamás retrocedía a su palabra, diciendo que ese era su nindo, su camino ninja. Aquel chico había cautivado parte de mi ser con el pasar de los años que estuvimos juntos, lo marcó por completo y luego se marchó.

Él no es como cualquier otra persona; siempre me hizo sentirme más valiente, y por ende, en cierto modo, verle también me hacía feliz. Me hacía saber que no solo yo sufría en este mundo, que alguien más comprendió mi dolor y soledad; sentía que podía tomar su ejemplo de vida y ser más fuerte, sentir que hasta yo podía ser capaz de valer algo; Yo siempre adoraba verle a los ojos, e inspirarme en esa bella, cálida y sincera sonrisa que él a todos lados habría de llevar.

Siempre estuve siguiendo sus pasos a escondidas, queriendo ser tan fuerte y ágil como él; pues quizás no era considerado el más diestro e inteligente ninja de la existencia, más aún así poseía algo que no todos tienen: tenía un corazón grande y amoroso; Apasionado por sus metas y sueños, que lo llevaba a ser capaz de todo lo que se propusiese, de cumplir lo que aquellos llamaron imposible. Por eso siempre le vigilé y estuve dispuesta a ayudarle, a pesar de que el no me viera nunca, a pesar de que jamás se percatara de mi existencia.

Yo en verdad soñaba con poder hablarle, con que me conociera y con dar mis pasos junto a él: compartir ese mismo camino ninja, y hacerle saber que yo siempre le iba a defender con mi vida. Durante años le observé en secreto, y es por eso que conozco cada detalle de él. Sus risas, sus gestos, ademanes y gustos; sus poderes, habilidades, preferencias y… y sus azules ojos… es por ello que yo conozco sus bellos ojos y la chispa que en ellos se ve. Y Su nombre, era digno de ser llevado por los dioses. Aquel bello nombre que me inspiraba con cada pronunciación, es nada más ni nada menos que un gran shinobi con espíritu digno de la gente de la aldea de Konoha, el asombroso Naruto Uzumaki.

Pero él se ha marchado hace un par de años ya, diciendo a todos que entrenaría con el maestro Jiraiya. Se fue a tierras lejanas de las mías, las nuestras, a donde pertenecemos. Y no sé siquiera si alguna vez le volveré a ver.

Es por eso que no sé mi razón de seguir esperándole.

.

.

.

Y de nuevo me despierto de esta forma. No son aún las once de la noche y yo ya me desperté para no volver a dormir. Cada noche es de la misma manera, lo único que hago es derramar lágrimas hasta despertar; recordando como Naruto-Kun se marchó de mi vida, y cómo no fui capaz de decirle un adiós antes de su viaje. Aún recuerdo como se iba por esa puerta que indicaba el fin de nuestra aldea, y como me quedé estática con un gran nudo en la garganta, que me indicaba que las lagrimas deseaban brotar de una vez por todas.

Por eso me dirijo hasta esa puerta cada noche, suspirando, y con lágrimas por derramar. No sé porque sigo despierta, por que aún le espero… no sé por qué mis pasos siguen andando, si sé que él no va a regresar. Cada día me ocurre lo mismo, mis pies me dirigen hasta allá inconscientemente como si fuesen capaces de manejarse ellos mismos. Porque yo jamás podría ir hasta ese lugar sin ayuda, pues me hace falta fuerza para ello. Yo podría seguir esperándole a diario, eso jamás me sería una carga. Gracias a él tengo fuerza de voluntad, y un gran deseo por verle arde en mi interior. Pero no puedo. No logro hacer que el aparezca aquí, a mi lado, ahora. Y es por ello que no sé porque sigo pensando de la forma en que lo hago.

Pensando que algún día le veré entrar por allí nuevamente.

Más aún así puedo sentirlo, siento como su presencia se aloja en mi pecho… como su calor me inunda cuando ríe alegremente, y como mi alma se marchita cuando él está de mal humor. No tengo idea de cómo hago eso, quizás es por la conexión del aprecio que le tomé por el tiempo, quizás no hace falta más que eso. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, él me recuerde de vez en cuando. Eso me hace seguir viva, la pequeña esperanza que me dejó, diciendo que algún día habría de regresar a su pequeña y amada aldea. Y aunque yo no sea su motivo, Naruto Uzumaki es la razón por la cual yo respiro. Por la cual yo conozco la fuerza de sonreír hasta el final, aún cuando el mundo se ha llenado de lágrimas, tristeza y dolor.

Naruto-kun, no importa cuánto más te tardes, yo seguiré esperándote cada noche y cada día…y prometo que aun cuando no me veas, yo seré la primera en percatarme de tu regreso. Prometo que siempre seguiré tus pasos, y que algún día seré tan buena como tú, y que tú me habrás de notar; porque tú y yo compartimos un mismo camino ninja, y es por ello que no retrocederé a mi palabra, no esta vez… ni hoy ni nunca, ni mucho menos cuando se trate de ti.

_"Yo, Hinata Hyuga, te esperaré hasta el final de mis días. Es una promesa, porque yo…__**yo te amo, Naruto-Kun."**_

_Por eso estaré esperando a __**la puerta que en la ilusión de un sueño se abre.**_


End file.
